Say It Again
by Shirozu
Summary: "Brave little girl, aren't you?" He said as his smirk widened. Does he think he looks cool in that? I rolled my eyes. His smirk looks retarded. What an irritatating guy! Adopted by NotYourBitch.
1. Prologue

Me: Hi everyone! I'm going to start my new story now! Hope you like it!

_Summary: Mikan Sakura is a transfer student from America_, _and is going to school at Gakuen Alice! Not that she was happy about it, you'd have to leave your friends, make NEW friends, which, I must tell you that Mikan doesn't like. Upon her first day in school, she has met Natsume Hyuuga, THE playboy king and his rampaging fangirls who had stampeded over her on her first day. As she gets closer to Natsume, (not the best friend type) Luna, the president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub, has to stop things by challenging her to various competitions that Luna has always won. But what Luna doesn't know is that Mikan may be better than expected._

Me: Oh, and Happy Birthday to my friend, xXImaginary0LullabyXx !

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You are so lucky, you know?" Amy, my best friend said over the phone. "That's what _you _say, you always say that I'm lucky. I hate this, why do I have to move to Japan?" I retorted.

"Why ask me? I'm not the one making you go to Japan, and besides, you're half Japanese!"

"Yeah but, I don't wanna leave America!"

"You're very lucky, you can change your whole look, be who you want to be, and no one will know that you ate paste in first grade! No one will judge you!"

"But still, making new friends is a drag, besides, _you_ were the one who ate paste, not me." **(A/N: Yucks, paste isn't edible! Oh, and they're 17 years old, their elementary, middle and high school are joined together)**

It's not like I was a pessimist or something, I just didn't want to leave my friends behind. And it was Amy who was the optimist, not me.

"Never mind, I'm going over to your house, kays?" Amy said. "Fine, just don't bring any chips. I don't want my parents to make me clean my room filled with empty chip bags while you sneak out through the window again." I said as Amy snickered. "Kay!"

I sighed as I closed my phone and proceeded to pack my clothes. What a drag.

**15 minutes later**

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Amy," I greeted her. "Hey Mikan," Amy said as she walked in the house. "Hey Amy, here's the book I lent," I said as I tossed her the book.

After she caught it, my dog, Katy, started sniffing her feet. "Hey Katy! How you doin'?" Amy said as she ruffled her hair.

I hate dogs, why'd we even buy her? They poo and pee everywhere and expect their owners to clean it for them.The nerve of them!

I popped a lollipop into my mouth and walked to the living room. **(A/N: YAY FOR LOLLIPOPS! XD) **

"Oh yeah, I bought a new horror DVD, what's it called again? Oh yeah, '9:56 Apartment'." I said as I shivered at the bloody pictures on the front and back cover.

Oh, and the horror show is real, as in the REAL LIFE kind of real.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**(A/N: From now onwards this part will be important, be sure to read it** **or you'll be lost in future chapters)**

Let's just read the Summary, let's see... I read the front cover part.

On the top it read **'Do not turn off your lights before 9:56pm'**

On the bottom right it said **'From the director of "Nightmare", "Phone" and "Bunshinsaba"'**

I then turned to the back of the cover.

_9:56 Apartment's Summary: _**Se-jin, a young woman who lives in an old apartment in a Seoul suburb, amuses herself by observing the windows of the apartments on the other side. One day, she notices that the lights of some of these apartments are turned off at the very same time. She begins to suspect that this pattern is somehow related to a series of mysterious deaths in the neighborhood. She becomes more and more deeply involved as she attempts to solve the mystery.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Okay, I think I just froze when I saw the pictures at the back cover. Let's put that away for now, I'm going to get nightmares if I keep on staring at the thing." I shivered as I put it away.

To be more specific, above the cupboard where it's pictures will never disturb anyone but the ceiling.

Hope mom doesn't find it, If she does, I'm going to burn It before she can even take the CD out.

"Okay, so... What are you here for?" I said, getting impatient. "Er... Don't know?" Amy sweatdropped. "Come on, you can tell me!" I almost shouted.

What was she hiding? Why isn't she not telling me? Is it guy trouble? A fight with her parents? What did she--

I swore I just saw Amy turn red... Or it's just the light getting in my eyes. "You know the girl thing you have once a month.. right?" She stuttered while playing with her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Er, yeah? Don't tell me you're only having it now!"

"ZOMG, NO! I started having it when I was twelve!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you see... it's been over five weeks and I still haven't gotten it!"

"WWHHAAAAAAAATT!!" As shocked as I was, I could still let out my voice. Glad my parents were at work or they'd barge into my room and bug me! "What happened?! Are you pregnant?! Did you do _it_ with anyone?!" I lowered my voice at the 'it' part.

"WHAAT!? PREGNANT! YESS! Cindy's parents are _soo_ going to be mad at her! MUAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted as I sweatdropped.

"Um, Amy?" I said as I poked her twice, interrupting God-Knows-What she was doing. "Yes?" She turned to look at me.

"Do you mean Cindy, as in the bitch from our class?" I gasped as she nodded and grinned evilly. I'd actually be more than happy to hit her with my guitar, but I ain't letting Cindy's head touch my favourite guitar!

"ZOMG! She's pregnant?! Wha-- Wait a minute, how did _you_ know she hadn't gotten her mens'? Don't tell me she's going to give you--"

"Yeah! Everyone knows that you were an expert in those stuff so she threatened me to asked you, you know that she'd be too embarrased to ask you! Think of it, we have the advantage here, she still doesn't know she's pregnant."

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and shoved it into my face.

"Amy, do you know that when someone threatens you, It's a bad thing?" I sweatdropped. I don't think she knows...

On the paper, it read:

_1) We could tell her that her parents needed to bring her to the hospital because her you-know-what had stopped working_

_2) She goes to the hospital with her parents and into the examination room to check her you-know-what_

_3) The doctor tells her parents that she's pregnant_

_4) Her parents get totally mad and throw her out of the family! She wouldn't be able to go to school anymore! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

I sweat dropped. "Er, Amy? Isn't this going too far?"

I then instinctively remembered everything she had done to me.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey look, it's the school nerd, Mikan Sakura! It kinda sucks to know her name, why'd I even try to remember?" Cindy snickered with her Barbie Minions as Mikan tried to ignore them as she walked by.  
__  
"I wonder what'll happen when I throw cake in her face!" She shouted as she threw a double chocolate cake in Mikan's face._

_"HEY! What'd you do that for?! I didn't do anything to you, did I!?" She shouted, tears brimming in her eyes._

_"You just had to make me remember your name, didn't you?" Cindy snickered as she walked away, leaving poor Mikan alone._

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback No.2:_

_"KYAHHH!" Cindy shouted as she 'fell' to the ground. Ms Macaila, their teacher, turned her head to see Mikan standing infront of the fallen Cindy. _

_As soon as Cindy saw their teacher turn around, she fake cried and said, "Mikan, what did I ever do to you? I thought you were my friend!" She cried, leaving Mikan dumbfounded._

_"Ms.Mikan! I will not tolerate such behavior in my class! I'm afraid I will have to send you to the principal's office." Ms Macaila said as she motioned her out of the room. "But--!" Mikan stuttered. "No buts, young lady! Off you go!" Ms Macaila shouted.  
_

_At the corner of her eye, she saw Cindy smirking at her._

_End of Flashback No.2_

_Flashback No.3:_

_Cindy grinned evilly. "Hey! Let me go!" Shouts were heard on the side of the closet door. "Aww, the baby's whining, how should we shut her up?" One of her Barbie Minions smirked. "Duck Tape," Cindy said as her Barbie Minions put tape on her mouth._

_Cindy and her Minions left her in the room._

_Mikan was found unconscious two days later._

_End of Flashback No.3_

_Flashback No.4** (Last one!)**:_

_Mikan was at the rooftop of the building during lunch when Cindy and her Minions cornered her to one side.__"Why are you all here?" Mikan asked._

_Cindy just smirked. She then pushed poor Mikan off of the building. _

_I swear, if the stack of pillows which were 'coincidentally' there, she would have broken her arm._

_End of Flashback No.4_

"Let's do it!" I grinned evilly as I snapped out my phone and made sure my caller ID wasn't present to anyone.

**Texting Part (Remember, Mikan is anonymous to Cindy):**

Mikan: hey, ur Cindy, rite?

Cindy: yea, whaddaya wan'?

Mikan: i heard that you're you-kno-wad stopped working n i think i kno wads happenin'

Cindy: RLY?! WAD HAPPEN'D?

Mikan: OK, ur gonna hav 2 go to 2 de hospital wid ur parents, its kinda serious, u kno..

Cindy: OMG! i'll tell my parents rite away!

**End of Texting Part**

"Sucker!" I cheered as Amy laughed uncontrollably. "Too bad I won't be able to see the expression on her face when her parents dump her!", I sighed as Amy comforted me.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you the details when I call. Oh, and be sure to tell me the hotties there!" Amy squealed at the doorway as I sweat dropped.

"Well, bye Amy! Be sure to send me off from the airport!" I shouted at the door as she waved goodbye. "Will do, sista!" She shouted back.

_The next day_

Three luggage bags in my hand. Where's Amy!? My flight's going to come! I looked at my watch and then heard a shout that I swore sounded like Amy. "HHEEEYYY! MIKAN!"

Amy stopped in front of me and breathed deeply. "Be sure to call, promise?" Amy hugged me.

I was on the verge of tears as I hugged her back. "Uhn!" I said. My parents called for me and I said one last goodbye to Amy.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Me: Hey, how'd you like it? This chapter is important kay? Remember to review! XD

_Signing out, _

_SweetxTemptation Sept/30/08_


	2. Welcome to Gakuen Alice!

Me: Hey guys! I know it's early cause I started the prologue (first chap) a few days ago, but If I don't update now, I might start getting lazy and stop writing! Did I mention that I'm a real lazy person? Guess not, haha! Yossh! Lets get started on the REAL first chap! Enjoy! XD

_Preview of Prologue_

_Three luggage bags in my hand. Where's Amy!? My flight's going to come! I looked at my watch and then heard a shout that I swore sounded like Amy. "HHEEEYYY! MIKAN!"_

_Amy stopped in front of me and breathed deeply. "Be sure to call, promise?" Amy hugged me._

_I was on the verge of tears as I hugged her back. "Uhn!" I said. My parents called for me and I said one last goodbye to Amy._

_End of Preview_

**Chapter One**

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of the airport with these three heavy luggage bags in my hand and my parents walking behind me. Six hours had passed and the sky was dark, the moon shining brightly.

Curse the moon.

_'You happy now, moon?! Don't smile at my misery!' _I thought angrily as I shook my fist in the air, not caring about the people around me who must have thought that I was crazy.

"Mikan," A voice behind me sang. "Yes, okaa-san?" I asked as I turned my head to see the so-called 'grown-up version' of me. Many have said that my mom and I looked alike, but I beg to differ.

Her golden locks shined under the moon which I cursed at again, reminding me of the difference between my mom and I. She also had pale and flawless skin, which looks best even without makeup.

My mom said that the best way to get a man is by his stomach or something like that. Bet that was how she got dad, I mean, she's a world-class chef! Not that I was boasting about my mom or anything, her so-called secret ingredient was 'LOVE'.

Chea, right.

For me, LOVE meant Losers Oranges' Violate Egoists,** (A/N: Lol, don't blame me for such stupid phrases, I couldn't come up with another! XD)**

It's a lame one, I know. Cause love is lame itself. Now what am I talking about? Lets go back to whats happening.

A long black limo pulled up at the road infront of me as my parents gave me my OTHER two luggage bags and my guitar case. What a pain to bring five (_excluding the guitar_).

Oh, and did I mention that Gakuen Alice is famous for their student singers? Almost half of the people who graduate from there have become international celebrities. That was why I didn't whine as much, hehe!

But as you all know that everyone else thinks, Gakuen Alice is actually a place for '_gifted_' students, not a place for students who have a lot of musical talent. The people who became celebrities from there either had Pheromone alices or something called the Sense alice. But there were some others who became celebrities because of pure talent.

My mom told me about the Sense alice, since she was a graduate from there. The Sense alice disrupts or controls any of your five senses, or six, who some people have. The Sense alice, is of course, very powerful, but not considered the most powerful.

The user can:

Sense of sight(or smth)

-Can make the person see illusions/make the person blind

Sense of touch

-Can make the person feel like he/she is trapped in thorns/slime

Sense of hearing

-Can make the person deaf_(so that he/she can't listen to captains orders XD)_/make the person hear loud frequency sound waves _(I hate that, sounds terrible!)_

Sense of smell

-Can make the person smell toxic gas_(the person will faint because of the gas)_/make the person smell farts XD

Sense of taste _(not really useful)_

-When eating, can make the person taste shit _(Haha!)_

"Bye honey, we'll miss you, be sure to call every once in a while!" My mom blew her nose, then hugged me with dad. I sweat dropped, what happened to the totally calm mom I had just a while ago?

"Yeah mom, I know, I'll call you guys when I have the time okay?" I hugged them back, finally noticing the feeling of your parents leaving you for a long time.

I stepped into the limo after my parents gave me my other phone. I have three HPs, the first one was a slide-up black and red phone, the other was a crimson red flip-top phone and the other one was my first phone, a NOKIA phone. NOKIA was getting lame, but I didn't have to go to so much trouble to slide up or flip the top just so you could get it to On.

When the limo had sped off, I put down my luggage bags and sighed. "Hey there! You must be Mikan Sakura! I'm Narumi-Sensei, your homeroom teacher!" A weird gay looking person popped up in front of me as I jumped, startled at Gaylord over here.

"Um, you're a _guy_, right?" I asked him/her with my left eyebrow arched. "Ehehe, yes, I am a guy,"

Oh, I thought he was gay!

"I will be your homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei from class 2-B. Pleased to meet you!" The gay took my hand and shook it. "Yeah, whatever." I replied as I took out my crimson phone and played 'Sudoku'.

It was always an easy game for me, even though the game was challenging. Not that I liked math or anything, it was the challenges which made the game interesting enough for people to actually try to do them. In Sudoku, there is one thing you must ALWAYS know.

**There is always only ONE answer, so don't try to be smart and try another one, you'll just fail miserably.**

And Sudoku, my dear friend, is how I always get an average from C+ to an A-. **(A/N:Trust me, it works for me too! When I started playing Sudoku, my math grades got highest in class! Not that I'm boasting, XD)**

Two hours seemed like two minutes to me when I had completed sixteen of _them._ I stepped out of the limo as a map was shoved in front of my face. I quickly snatched the map from my face and saw Narumi-sensei skipping to god-knows-where. Since it was a Saturday, he didn't have to escort me to class.

I then took a cart from who-knows-where and put my five luggage bags in it while my guitar case was slung over my right shoulder. Knowing that there would be instructions in the map when Gay took off, I unfolded the map.

What

The

FCK!

'_Curse that gay!'_ I thought as I crumpled the map. Or should I say, piece of crap with weird drawings on it! How could I get to the administration office with that piece of doodled paper?! _'Oh well, might as well walk around campus for a bit.'_ I thought.

After a few hours of walking _or running _around (I was used to it because running was always an exercise from my strict PE teacher), I had already recognized where the elementary to high school divisions were. I admit, the whole place was huge, but I've seen better.

The elementary division was nearer to the northern forest, and yes, I knew there were forests because at the sides of the map which weren't doodled on , I saw many dark trees and three parts of the forest. I had been to the south part where I was dropped off and there were no forests there.

The middle school division was in the northeast part, next to the elementary division. And finally, my division, High school division. It was at at the East. In the middle of these forests stood Central Town, closed entrance. What do you expect? Its almost midnight! I didn't know the rest of the place because it was too far away.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally found the administration office and looked at the old lady. Her face was a little wrinkly with little makeup. Still, she looked kind. After an inspection, I said, "Mikan Sakura," calmly. She looked at me for a while and turned to the desk on her right. She then opened a cabinet looking thingy and looked through it.

She took out a file with _'_**Mikan Sakura**' boldly printed on it. "I assume you know where the high school division is. In this file, you will know your room number , your star rank and so on. Here are the keys and welcome to Gakuen Alice!" She smiled as she handed me the file and the keys.

I thanked her and walked out of the office. I opened the file and read the details of my profile.

_Name: Mikan Sakura, Daughter of Yuka Azumi_

_Age and Birthdate: 17, 1st January 1991_

_Star Rank: Special Star_

_Alice(s): Nullification and unknown_

I then turned to the next page. After a few paragraphs of rubbish,

_High School Dorms  
_

_Room No. 394_

_For inquiries, dial 2 on the phone in your room or go to the administration office yourself._

That's all I needed to know. I then went to the High School dorm and entered my room on the top floor.

_'Wow',_ That's what I thought when I entered the room.

The whole room was as big as six living rooms! The room was perfect! The walls were painted _really_ light green and the doors were painted black. I bet this was only my bedroom. I entered the other doors and admitted I was right! This was only my bedroom!

I had a bedroom just in the entrance. On the left was a black painted door leading to the kitchen which was sparkling clean, with all the things needed to cook. On the right was my bathroom, which had a full body tub, a shower, sinks and a toilet.

Now to describe my bedroom which I was most proud of. As you know, the walls are painted really light green with the doors painted black. A flat screen TV measured as 100x180cm was above a short but long desk that almost reached both sides of the wall.

On the right side of the desk, a tall DVD desk was placed. And at the left side of the desk was nothing but an open area of space. _'Guess I can put my guitar case there," _, I thought. Beside the door was my queen-sized bed, it had soft lavender pillows, white blankets and .

On the right side beside the bathroom door, there was a HUGE wardrobe that almost covered the whole right side of the room. And when I meant huge, almost the size of a whole living room. I opened the wardrobe and saw six sets of uniforms. Three winter uniforms and another three summer uniforms. **(A/N: I suck at describing clothes ;.;)**

The summer uniform consisted of a short sleeved white shirt_ (supposedly untucked)_ with the academy logo_ ed_ **A** on its breast pocket with a loose ribbon hung around it's collar and a black and red checkered skirt.

The winter uniform consisted or a long sleeved white shirt with a tie hung around its collar. The black jacket covers the white shirt with an golden **A** in the breast pocket. And last of all, a black and red checkered skirt.

After a few minutes of gazing into my room, I started to unpack my first luggage bag that had all my necessities in it _(Stuff needed in toilets, kitchen and all those girl stuff) _and put them where they belonged.

I then put my guitar case next to the desk on the left side of the desk and started unpacking my other four luggages filled with clothes and put them in my wardrobe perfectly. There was still space left in the wardrobe, if I wanted to buy more.

Not feeling tired at all, I wore a black unbuttoned jacket and walked out. I spotted a cherry blossom tree and walked to it. I sat down, leaning on the trunk of the Sakura tree.

_Little did she know that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching her every move._

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Me: Well, how did you like it? Wish me luck on my PSLE, its tomorrow! For people from other countries, PSLE is a graduation exam from elementary to middle school, except that in my country its called a primary school. I love my mom, she doesn't even try to stop me from using the computer even though my exams are tomorrow! YAY FOR MOMS! Well, MY mom actually. Well, wish me luck! XD

_Signing out, _

_SweetxTemptation Thurs, Oct 2 , 2008  
_


	3. Bullseye

Me: Hey guys! I have been neglecting my fanfic's, and I know it is part my fault. BUT IT IS SECONDARY SCHOOL THATS STRESSING ME OUT! So, to make it up to all of you readers, I'm going to update two chapters in one day! Isn't that great! On with it!

_Preview of Chapter 1  
_

_After a few minutes of gazing into my room, I started to unpack my first luggage bag that had all my necessities in it __(Stuff needed in toilets, kitchen and all those girl stuff) and put them where they belonged._

_I then put my guitar case next to the desk on the left side of the desk and started unpacking my other four luggages filled with clothes and put them in my wardrobe perfectly. There was still space left in the wardrobe, if I wanted to buy more._

_Not feeling tired at all, I wore a black unbuttoned jacket and walked out. I spotted a cherry blossom tree and walked to it. I sat down, leaning on the trunk of the Sakura tree._

_Little did she know that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching her every move._

_End of Preview  
_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_'Sigh.. I'm getting sleepy, better get back to my room.' _I yawned then put my hand on the tree trunk for support and stood up lazily. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I sharpened my eyes and quickly turned my head and got into a defense stance.

Nobody was there.

_'Perhaps it was just my imagination.'_ I thought then quickly turned my head back and walked to my room to sleep.

**End of Mikan's POV**

_'Phew, that was a close one. So that girl is Mikan Sakura, eh? I must remember to keep a better eye on her..' _The crimson-eyed person disappeared into the shadows.

**The Next Day  
**

"_Ringg! Ringg! RINGG! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHO--!" _"**SMASHH!**"

A petite body spread all over the bed with her right fist on top of the broken alarm clock. **(A/N: Petite my butt!) **

**Mikan's POV**

"HOLY! I'm going to be late for school!" I somersaulted out of bed and dashed into the bathroom with my uniform. I came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later wearing my uniform, then tied my hair into a high ponytail and looked at my clock that was hanging from the wall.

_'6.48am. Okay, maybe I'm not late after all. Might as well take my time!'_ I smiled then put on my shoes and socks, then picked up my bag. I made some toast and ate it outside after locking my room door.

I took out my schedule while walking towards the High School Division. I slowed down while reading in case I bumped into someone. I heard a few boys wolf-whistling at me. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped reading my schedule in front of the building because there were stairs and I didn't want to trip over a stair. I overheard a few girls talking about a person from a magazine.

"She's so lovely! I wish I could be like her! Beautiful face, lovely voice, big brains too! Have you heard her new song?It's called_ bla bla bla bla..."_ I looked at the page they were looking at and found a stunningly beautiful woman.

She looked like she was in her early 20s, red and orange hair that reached the base of her neck (The kind of cut that looks like a flame from the back), intimidating half-orange half-red eyes, a beauty spot under her left eye, rosy cheeks and pink glossy lips.

She was wearing a red tube top with a red bolero, tight black jeans and black strapped 2 inched heels. As for her accessories, she wore silver hoop earrings, a silver heart necklace, three gold colored bangles, a diamond ring on her middle finger at her right hand and a small heart shaped diamond as her _belly button piercing._

I was stunned, rooted to the ground in shock.

Even _I_ didn't look _that_ amazing. Sure I've had a fan club with at least a few hundred (_Okay, maybe I lied a little about not being pretty and all, but I don't like boasting!)_, but I bet this woman had millions of fans! I couldn't help but feel as though I had met her before. I shrugged the feeling off and walked towards Class 2B. _'I wonder what her name is...'_

Narumi-sensei was waiting for me in front of the door after the bell rang. "Ohayo, Mikan-chan! Come in when I give you the signal, okay?" He said then went into the class.

I pressed my ear against the door and heard him say, "Good morning, class! Today we are going to have a new student, please welcome Mikan-chan!"

I pulled myself back, stood straight, opened the door and walked into the class in a graceful manner.

Girls glared.

Boys stared.

_'Oh boy..' _I sweatdropped. The girls looked like they were going to kill me if I continued to hog all the boys' attention, and the boys looked like they were looking at me like I was their prey.

Narumi-sensei used his alice on them, then they all settled down calmly.

"Mikan-chan is in the SA class, she is a special-star and her alice is nullification. Today is free period because we have a new student. Gotta go, bye class!" He talked so fast I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. He ran out of the classroom.

While he was running, I heard him squeal ''_SERIO-KUNN!''_. Now _that_ made me shiver. And who the heck is 'Serio'?

I looked back to the rest of the class and a blond girl stood up and walked to me.

She stopped in front of me and said, "Nullification? What a dumb alice! How did an alice like_ you_ get into the Special Star section?"

I heard some girls whispering, "_Look at her, that Luna is trying to steal the attention again." _I saw some of the girls give disgusted looks to the blond.

I was going to speak when she interrupted, "Show the principal your_ underwear?"_ She smirked, some people laughed. Okay, that's it. That just pissed me off. Never, **_EVER_** piss off Mikan Sakura!

"No, and how did **_YOU_** get here?" She was about to speak when I interrupted her,

_**"Sleep with him?" **_

I smirked when her jaw dropped, showing that I just hit **Bullseye**.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

Me: Well, how did you like it? I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I kind of like this kind of ending. The other chapter will be posted after I wake up. In my country, it is currently 12.46am and I'm REALLY tired. Wait for the other chapter okay?

_Signing out, _

_Shirozu Sat, Feb 28 , 2009  
_


	4. An annoying guy with his retarded smirk

Me: Hey guys! I have been neglecting my fanfic's, and I know it is part my fault. BUT IT IS SECONDARY SCHOOL THATS STRESSING ME OUT! So, to make it up to all of you readers, I'm going to update two chapters in one day! Isn't that great! On with it!

_Preview of Chapter 2  
_

_I looked back to the rest of the class and a blond girl stood up and walked to me._

_She stopped in front of me and said, "Nullification? What a dumb alice! How did an alice like__ you get into the Special Star section?"_

_I heard some girls whispering, "__Look at her, that Luna is trying to steal the attention again." I saw some of the girls give disgusted looks to the blond._

_I was going to speak when she interrupted, "Show the principal your__ underwear?" She smirked, some people laughed. Okay, that's it. That just pissed me off. Never, **EVER** piss off Mikan Sakura!_

_"No, and how did **YOU** get here?" She was about to speak when I interrupted her,_

_**"Sleep with him?" **_

_I smirked when her jaw dropped, showing that I just hit **Bullseye**._

_End of Preview  
_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

'_What the f*ck's going on?! I can't even sleep quietly!' _I took my manga off of my face and put my feet down on the floor.

I saw two girls in the front. One had blonde hair but I couldn't see the other girl properly because blondie was blocking her face.

Putting on a blank expression, I said, _"What's going on in here?"_

Everyone looked at me, including the two girls at the front. Then I found out that the blond was the bitch Luna. My fangirls started surrounding me,

_"Natsume, you shouldn't bother with that kind of girl!"_

_"Yeah, Natsume, that slut is a bad influence!"_

_"Go back to sleep, Natsume, that bitch doesn't deserve your time!"_

I glared at them and burned their hair and they ran shouting for water.

Luna ran to me, clinging onto my arm as I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

She pouted, thinking I would think that she looked cute, while I gave her a disgusted look, thinking it was ugly.

"Natsume! That _bitch_ just said I slept with the principal! Do something!"

I pushed her away saying, "No, and why should I? It's true, isn't it? You hag." It was more of a statement than a question. I heard some people behind me whispering something like, _"Well, he does have a point there."_

She stared down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Hey, you there!" Someone behind Luna called me, pointing a finger at me.

I finally got a look at her. She wasn't ugly, I'd give her that at least.

There was an expression in her eyes, I couldn't figure out what it was, so I ignored it.

I stared at her, putting on a bored face, expecting here to run to me and squeal like a fangirl as I got ready to burn her hair. And boy, was I wrong.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I looked at the girl, Luna, was it? I pitied her, even if she called me a bitch. I only shot my mouth off because I was angry! I didn't know it was true! Anyway, that bastard called Natsume pisses me off! Pissing Mikan Sakura off not once, but twice! Two people pissing me off in the same day! He's so rude!

I was so angry at him, I shouted, "Hey, you there!" and pointed my index finger at him. I looked at him with angry eyes, something I rarely did.

He looked at me with a bored expression. I noticed his hand opening up, like he was ready to do something. He was probably going to use his alice on me, so I put up my nullification.

I walked slowly to him, the tension in the room slowly rising while I gave off a deathly aura. People within a 2-metre radius from me started whimpering away.

"What do you want?" The bastard asked me. I then stopped a few feet away from him and I glared at him, "For you to _shut the hell up. _This is _my_ fight, so don't butt in!"

I noticed his eyes widening, with the rest of the class. Noise filled the room saying,

_"Oh my god! She asked Natsume to shut up!"_

_"Is she looking for a death wish?"_

_"Natsume, she asked you to shut up! Do something!"_

_"I didn't know anyone had such courage to talk to Natsume like that!"_

Natsume glared at the class, quieting them down. He looked back to me and smirked. My left eye started twitching in annoyance. Does this guy even know that I asked him to shut up!?

"Brave little girl, aren't you?" He said as his smirk widened. Does he think he looks cool in that? Most all of the girls in the room swooned over his smirk. I rolled my eyes.

For me, his little smirk -_coughbigsmirkcough-_ looked **retarded**. What an irritating guy!

**

* * *

End of Chapter Three**

Me: ARGHH! I'M GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK! Can anyone kindly give me some ideas for the next chapter, so I can update faster? Thanks for reading!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_Shirozu, signing out at 9.15pm 4 March 09_


End file.
